The Right Time
by sparxXx
Summary: Hermione, Draco, time travel, a great story. Mix in romance, future teachers, parents and guardians and it's gold.
1. Chapter 1

- i dont own h.p. j.k. rowling does

this is a h.g. & s.s. fanfiction

-enjoi

_'Welcome to the world of time travel._

_Throughout the book if you feel confused do not worry, time travel has that effect on people._

_Enjoy the book and remember if you find yourself somehow either in the past or future its best not to panic._

_Once again enjoy._

"Hermione, get your nose out of that book and into professor Yenkels office." Ron weasley shouted while entering

the Gryffindor common room. Even though Hermione Granger made head girl this year she still enjoyed being in the room

she spent her previous years in with all her friends. "Honestly Ron you don't have to shout I'm five feet away from you."

Hermione said in an unenthusiastic voice while shutting her book. _I just started_ She thought sadly, and shrunk the book with a spell put it in her pocket and walked out of the common room. She walked as fast as she could to get to her destination and once there walked into the defense against the dark arts room to see a very bored looking Draco Malfoy leaning against a desk.

"Why hello head girl." Draco said in an obviously fake happy tone. Draco to everyone's surprise made head boy and even though he was not fighting along with Voldemort he still didn't love the idea of spending a lot of time with the muggle born.

"Why hello head boy. how are you today?" Hermione greeted in the same mock tone. Her only response was him rolling his eyes and smirking slightly. They were civil to each other now but still had the occasional row. "You now what this is about?" she asked "No clue."

Professor Yenkel was an odd teacher and often called students to help him do strange things like help pick out seating charts or retrieve a book for him from the library. Today looked no different. Out from the storage closet came a tall man about 6'4' with blonde almost white hair, wearing muggle clothes and carrying a mountain of books.

"A little help would be great but no just keep starring at me." while taking a few books from professor Yenkel, Draco asked "So what's up with all this?"

Professor Yenkel, in the beginning of the year told all of them to talk to him as if he was a normal person and not someone who had total control over their grades.

"Well I thought it would be dandy if I gave you guys some old books I don't use anymore. Choose from these, have fun and the next one of you who happens to see Harry tell him to come to me. I have a few books he might be interested in" With that he returned to the storage closet.

"Sweet, new books!" Draco exclaimed while picking up _'1,000 Humiliating Spells'. _

"Oh Yeah, this is sweet." Hermione said sarcastically while she too picked up a book.

_'Clocks of Time' _Was the book that Hermione picked up and she began flipping through the pages seeing if it was worth reading, but was interrupted by Draco "Why are you so suddenly interested in time, I see you reading books on it constantly. "He asked. Hermione not really feeling like lying told him the truth. "Had a time turner in third year and I've been intrigued ever since I suppose I just now fully got into it." "Cool, but don't go changin' history Granger, you Gryffindors are notorious for your stupidity." And with that he was gone.

After she picked out four books for herself (two on time travel two on werewolves and vampires) she walked out of the D.A.D.A. class room and headed to her dorm but noticed lunch was being served in ten minutes and hurried down to the grand hall. Taking her seat beside Ron and across from Harry she began filling her plate and said "Harry you gotta meet Professor Yenkel after this, he has books for you." Harry looked up and asked

"What kind of books?" "Books on kittens." Hermione said looking up from her Ron and Harry began cracking up. Smirking to herself she answered "He's giving away old books he doesn't read anymore and asked me to tell you." And went back to her plate.

After eating she got up with Ron and Harry and began walking away from the but a strange pull throughout her entire body stopped her. Wondering what happened Harry and Ron looked back and it happened again but this time it was stronger. "Hermione?" Ron asked "What's up?" It happened again but this time it was painful. She held her books against her stomach. By this time half the students were looking at her and curious whispers filled the air. It happened once more but more painful than the last, she made a small grunt of pain and then it happened. She went translucent and static. Static like a T.V. with no signal. This caught everyone's eye. Many of the students were scared now including her friends who seemed too afraid of touching her, to much surprise the one coming to her aid was the one and only Draco Malfoy.

Standing in front of her one hand on her shoulder the other on her waist he franticly began asking what was wrong. Then Draco became see through too also with static. And in unison they both screamed in pain and in a blink of an eye where gone. The entire dining hall broke out into a panic as Harry and Ron began shouting for Hermione. The teachers did their best to calm the chaos but the task was prooving quite difficult.

---

It felt as if both were being crushed from the inside and were still screaming in pain. In sudden urge to clench his own stomach, Draco let go of Hermione but when he opened his eyes she was gone. He was in what looked like a tube of purple and black smoke and he appeared to be moving but before he could notice anything else he fell to the hard cold ground of the grand hall unconscious.

_'shit Draco you let go!' _Hermione thought as she was moving through the tube until she fell, hard, right on top of someone. "FUCK" Was shouted loudly by the person she fell on and continued to echo through the empty hall. She felt weak and with all her strength rolled over. Books were scattered everywhere, she watched as the person she fell on look up to see who fell on him. It was a boy, that had black hair and onyx eyes, with skin so pale it could only be matched by the one and only Severus Snape. With the horrifying realization that this was in fact Severus Snape. So Hermione did the only thing that popped into her head, she screamed.

Although it didn't really look like Snape, he didn't have any wrinkles, gray hairs, or any sign of his broken nose yet. He looked like a 17 year old Snape.

"Why the hell did you scream, I should scream. Someone fell on me from no where!" He shouted angrily, getting up and looking at her. "Who the hell are you and why did you pop out of thin air?" He asked with venom in his voice. She was still on the ground now shaking from shock and still feeling very weak. Hermione asked the three questions she knew she would regret.

"Who are you, where am I, and what year is it?" She asked shakily. Looking at her as if she were nuts then replying while helping her up,

"Severus Snape, the dungeon of Hogwarts, and 1974. Why?" But as soon as his final words slipped out of his lips she fell back to the ground this time from fainting.

-yea draco and hermione went back in have draco there too? because im just a lil tired of it always just i can stand wwould be hard to write ron or harry there cuz thier main characters and u gotta base x amount on how they really are and fill in whats in between with imagination. i no hermione's a main character but hey i needed at least one main character and hermione's my fav.

plus can u really see draco getting along with ron or harry while being 32 years in the past.

didnt think so

lol

-sparxXx


	2. Chapter 2

-still dont own anything

Hermoine woke up in the hospital wing with Draco sleeping in the bed next to her. Feeling very confused as to how she got into the past she became some what panicked, by this time a younger looking, but still well aged Dumbledore walked through the door and over to her.

"Ah why hello miss Granger, how are you feeling?" "I-wait I didn't tell you my name did Draco?" "No I did not get it from this young man. Actually your name was written on the inside of the cover of the books you were carrying and you just now informed me that his name is Draco" Said the clever old wizard with a slight grin on his face.

Well nothing like feeling embarrassed in front of your old dead headmaster. "I suppose you are wondering why it is you are in the past correct?" "Well yes. The thought had crossed my mind." Said Hermione, sitting more up right. Dumbledore looked at the bushy haired witch and with a small amused smile said " I have not the slightest clue."

"But if I nor Draco told you what year we were from how did you know that were from the future?" Asked Hermione, very befuddled.

"Your very bright aren't you miss Granger?" Asked the old wizard as the twinkle in his eyes returned.

"Top of my year." "Well I shall make a note of that as for your question, your companion Draco was carrying a letter from his mother that was dated 4/5/06." Hermione was surprised at her former headmasters blatant disregard for personal privacy of the two Hogwarts students and could only respond with "Oh" A moment of silence went between the two and only the slight snore of Hermione's Slytherin companion was heard in the med bay.

"Miss Granger I would like to know if you or your friend Draco have been involved with anything or anyone that might have caused you being here." Dumbledore's voice had suddenly gone very serious "More bluntly, have either one of you been involved with any dark magic?" He added gazing over his half mooned spectacles.

"Well me and Draco both are enemies to Voldemort. Me being the best friend of a boy who's prophesized to defeat him and Draco because he refused being a Death Eater." She stated in a soft tone then chuckled and adding "Were both pretty high on his murder list."

"So you, nor Draco are involved with the Dark Arts?" He asked with his voice getting more cheerful. She paused before answering, she really hated admitting to scandalous acts. "I-I didn't say that" She said looking at the floor. "Draco was raised in the Dark Arts and I studied them to help bring down Voldemort. But nothing that would make this happen." Said Hermione motioning around them. Dumbledore looked somewhat saddened from hearing that two teenagers were so close to the forbidden arts. "You know what they say 'to destroy evil you must know evil.'" Dumbledore's eyes seemed to get more dimmed by the second with this conversation so Hermione decided to wrap it up.

"In our time Voldemort's killed far too many innocents and destroyed the wizarding community, professor we know things that will happen. Big things. Maybe we can do something to make the future better. Maybe we could-"

" Miss Granger changing history is not a bright idea-" "Yes but if we have a chance to make things better shouldn't we take it?" Dumbledore was silent for a while. It was a good five minutes before any sound came from the two.

"I will have to think about all this, talk with the future me perhaps see what I think. After all thirty years gives someone more wisdom. As for you and Draco, you might be here a while so I'll put you in houses. I'll be back in a few, I must retrieving the sorting hat that will decide what house you both will be in." Stated Dumbledore as he began walking out but was stopped by Hermione.

"Um professor, we are already in houses." She stated. "Yes but things change my dear. What may have been best for you then may not be best now." He said with a twinkle in his eye and with that he walked out of the hospital wing.

Hermione fell back on her bed just in time for Draco to wake up groaning.

"What happened?" He growled, looking over she replied "Well sleeping beauty, it seems somehow we traveled back in time roughly about 32 years, without explanation and no real sign of getting back soon." She spoke in a cheerful voice.

"Dimmit... should have stayed asleep." Replied Draco in a low tone.

"You think Voldemort did this?" She thought aloud for a second before answering her own question. "No why would he send us back in time were there's a possibility we could destroy him? He could have us killed and it would have been easier."

"So what's your theory?" He asked as he had his eyes closed, giving the appearance of him sleeping.

"Why do you think I have a theory?" She asked now perching herself up on one elbow to look directly at him.

"Because your Hermione bloody Granger. All you do is think." Said the blonde Slytherin. She couldn't argue with that. true she was trying to figure out what happened but didn't have a clue. "Well sorry but I've got nothin' " Replied the tired Gryffindor as she fell back upon her bed.

he opened his eyes to look at her "Is that Hermione Granger speaking improper grammar?" "Shut it." Barked Hermione before being startled by Dumbledore choosing this time to walk through the door with the sorting hat.

"Why Mr. Malfoy, nice to see your up." Draco didn't respond so Dumbledore continued. "As you can see I have the sorting hat so we can begin-" "Excuse me sir I already have a house. Its Slytherin." Draco said in a somewhat flat tone. Obviously a proud Slytherin at that.

"Yes well I would like the hat to decide what house you shall be in this time." He said with twinkling eyes. Both with a sigh they sat up so that the headmaster could place the hat on their head. Hermione was first.

"_Hmmmm interesting you could be in any house you choose." _"Well if it counts I would rather be in Gryffindor than any house." Mentally shouted Hermione, remembering the time Harry told her that the hat listened to his request when sorting. "_Very well **GRYFFINDOR **it is._" pleased with the results the hat was taken off hers and on Dracos. The hat seemed to be having a hard time deciding. The old ratty hat took nearly a full minute humming to himself and muttering words like 'I see' and 'veeery interesting'. "_ This one has untapped courage **GRYFFINDOR **he is"_

"WHAT" shouted Draco. "I cant be a Gryffindor! I'm a Slytherin. My ancestors were Slytherin! My father was Slytherin! _I am Slytherin!_" Draco then went into a quiet rant, speaking more to himself than anyone else while Dumbledore shook his head.

"It appears young Malfoy has quite a temper." The headmaster mused aloud. But Hermione just shook her own head and corrected him.

"This is him annoyed, try being his enemy for six years." Dumbledore gave a puzzled look at Hermione and she said "Like people, relationships change." "Ah you truly are a bright witch" Then both turned their attention back to Draco who now began mumbling incoherently.

After a little while Hermione had had enough she told Draco to shut up which he surprisingly did she asked Dumbledore "What are we going to tell people? It's not like Draco can say his name." Which was true Malfoy was a name his pureblood family had and people would get suspicious if he said it.

"Well my dear I am still going to have a chat with my future self and calculate what I should do, in the mean time you and Mr. Malfoy will stay here in the hospital wing for the night, and I don't want either of you in the halls. That is a direct order" Said Dumbledore strongly.

"Professor can you really talk with future you?" asked Draco, turning to him he replied " Yes it takes ancient magic and a special mirror but luckily the mirror's current owner owes me a favor so yes I can talk with future me." You could tell by the twinkle in his eyes he was loving this moment. "Well if anyone stops by in the mean time tell them your names but Draco I advise you to only tell your first."

"Um what do you mean? Does someone know about us?" asked Draco curiously.

"Well as luck would have it Miss Granger here landed on a student in the dungeons and you Mr. Malfoy appeared in the middle of the very crowded great hall, seeing as it was lunch when you children arrived quite a few seen your arrival." He answered lightly.

"Wow that's going to be a tough one to come up with a lie for." Said Hermione looking lost in thought.

"Yes well there may be a possibility that we might not have to lie at all. We may just tell the truth and things will happen for the best." said Dumbledore "Well I shall leave you children seeing as how I have a mirror I need to get a hold of and both of you look drained. Goodnight." Bid the headmaster as both Draco and Hermione wished him goodnight as he walked out of the room. It wasn't until Dumbledore fully left the med bay when Draco turned to Hermione and asked,

"Who did you fall on?" in a giddy tone. Hermione groaned and with great reluctance answered "Snape" Draco busted into laughter right on the spot.

"Oh man I wish I was there I would have loved to see it!" He said wiping an invisible tear from his eye.

"Yeah, well you didn't miss much. Same old Snape except he didn't throw a detention at me." This caused Draco to laugh harder. After his laughter had died down Draco went to sleep, and as luck would have it Hermione couldn't fall asleep. She lost herself deep in thought and the millions of possibilities that had just been thrust upon them.

She looked as if she would cry then out of no where came "Are you going to cry?" Hermione jerked her head up to see a 17 year old Snape leaning against the doorway looking at her. _' Yup same old Snape'_

" No, why do you care?" She asked in an almost cold voice. He glared at her with those onyx eyes and said "Well I wouldn't want a little girl crying now would I?" His cold eyes didn't leave her. _'Oh he did not just call me little!' She thought indignantly _

"Well it's a good thing there are no little girls here isn't it?" She spat getting somewhat annoyed. Hermione was hardly in the mood to play these games right now. Severus Snape just starred at her until she said, while being pissed off "Why are you even here, it's none of your business, you don't know me so why do you care!" She quietly ranted, careful not to wake Draco.

"Because Miss..." He looked at her expectantly for her to say her name. She rolled her eyes and replied " Granger. Hermione Granger." "Right because Miss Granger. Hermione Granger -_'holy crap did he just joke!' She thought struck with awe - _when someone falls on you and passes out and you take them to the hospital wing that automatically makes it your business." He rambled in a calm collective manner. _'damn' _

"Ok, I'm not telling you the whole story but me and my friend are visiting Hogwarts and may be attending school here. Happy?" She asked looking at him while he appeared to be thinking. It was silent for what seemed like an eternity until Snape answered,

"If you stay then yes." Then hastily turned and walked out of the wing. Hermione was stunned, _'did Snape just somewhat flirt with me?' _a shiver ran down her spine and then looked to see if Draco was awake to catch the conversation that just took place. Unfortunately, he was sound asleep. '_great Malfoy. You hear things your not supposed to **all the time**, but when it could be useful for me you decide to catch some z's' _

Determined to go to sleep also, she tucked herself in and slowly went to sleep.

---

-ok im actually ok with this chapter um go me

-well yea snape shows sum interest in hermione but thats because shes new, witty, and happened to fall into his life

literally.

-draco's gunna meet sum one. yea an oc

-sorry if u hate em ill try and make them realistic

-so yea

-sparxXx


	3. Chapter 3

-i dont own anything

- sorry if some or all chapters suck. they were either written while i was eating pizza or at ungodly hours

-enjoi

Hermione woke the next morning to a door slamming shut. Sitting upright, she began to see what caused the noise. Draco was also woken up and was doing as she was. There was a teenager with black hair, that was leaning back against the door looking like he ran a marathon. It took him a few seconds to realize that Draco and Hermione was in the room and was now starring at him. He instantly hopped into an explination.

"Sorry 'bout that, played a prank on my buddy Lupin, he's right off pissed." He chuckled _'Lupin? Professor Lupin? Than this must be-'_ "I'm Sirius Black and your the bloke that fell out of no where." said Sirius while pointing to Draco who was now creeped out knowing that this was the man that 'supposedly' killed twenty people and was Harry's guardian. So instead of answering he just nodded his head and gave a short wave of the hand. Sirius didn't seem offended by this and kept talking,

"But who I haven't met was this beautiful lady right here. What's your name gorgeous?" He said in a suave tone while towering over Hermione's bed. _'Oh yeah this is Sirius.' She thought while resisting the urge to roll her eyes. _

_"_I'm Hermione, and what did you do to make this 'Lupin' so mad anyways?" She asked, pretending she knew nothing of him. _'Stay off the hitting on me subject' _She mentally added_. _Sirius seemed to smile as big as he could. Draco could only think of how much the rather gruff gryffindor looked like a monkey that was thinking about banana's.

"Oh, just a simple charm." He replied coyly.

"BLACK I SWEAR TO MERLIN, WHEN I GET TO YOU NOT EVEN DUMBLEDORE CAN SAVE YOU!" Was shouted loudly from the other side of the door. Draco had his trademark 'this is going to be good' smirk on his face while he lay on his side with his arm holding his head up.

"Just a simple charm huh?" asked Hermione as Lupin began banging his fists against the door. Looking back at Sirius who shrugged looking amused, until the door lock finally gave in and swung open, revealing a very mad Remus Lupin with red and black liberty spikes, then the prankster looked worried. Hermione and Draco started cracking up instantly and Remus said,

"I'm going to **kill** you Black." Growled the sandy brown haired teen.

"Actually Mr. Lupin you are not going to harm this boy, or at least not under my watch." Dumbledore announced as he walked through the door everyone, rendering everyone quiet. Sirius was the first to break the silence.

"Professor you look swell today, tell me is that a new hat?"

"Mr. Black please do not try to sweet talk me, it might work on Minerva but not me. And the next time you charm a student I may have Professor Braeden deal with you. But yes, this is a lovely new hat." Said the headmaster as he adjusted his newest accessory. Sirius seemed to get pale by the mentioning of Braeden and he instantly shut up. Lupin looked satisfied along with Draco.

Sirius desperately wanting to leave, looked to Lupin and said "Right well Moony how 'bout I help un-charm your hair pal."

"You better!" Barked Lupin (haha yea sorry) and with that they walked out of the hospital wing.

"So Professor, what are we going to do?" Asked Hermione as soon as Dumbledore shut the door. "Yeah are we going to live double lives now or what?" asked Draco, now fully sitting up like Hermione. She silently mused how giddy the platinum blonde sounded, like he was excited about living double lives. Dumbledore sighed and answered

"It appears that us telling the truth about the situation very well may possibly be the best option we have." He said heavily. All three were in uncomfortably serious silence, each mulling over the option of telling the world the dark future that would be destined to happen.

"Are you sure? I might not be born then!" Asked Draco looking a little worried.

"Actually young Malfoy your mother paid a visit to the future me and told him that she remembers you and Miss Granger in this time and that you told everyone that you were from the future. We were very lucky that this question handed us an answer rather easily." Said the elderly headmaster in a light tone. Draco seemed to be put more at ease with that answer but Hermione wasn't satisfied just yet.

"Did she know that he was her and Lucius' son? Or that I was Lily and James' son's best friend?" She asked and Dumbledore replied

"She said that they were clouded memories which means it was supposed to happen but didn't yet. She said quiet a few memories were like that, but yes, she does remember you being affiliated with said Potter."

"So it's our job to make sure that certain things happen?" asked Draco. Dumbledore smiled at him.

"Your clever too aren't you?" Said the old wizard. Draco, not passing a chance to boost his ego, added to that.

"Why yes I am extremely clever and hansom, can't forget that." After that, Hermione rolled her eyes started to tune him out. She then, after a while turned to Dumbledore and asked uncertainly

"So no secrets, we tell everyone everything?"

Dumbledore turned to her and stated,

"Yes I'll make an announcement at dinner explaining as much as I know but until then I'm sending you two and the current head boy and girl to shop for your school supplies. Now if you'll excuse me I am going to retrieve those two so you children can get to shopping." with that he left the room whistling a small tune. A younger Madam Pomfrey made her first appearance by checking in on them and gave them their breakfast. They ate in silence but it wasn't five minutes after they were done with their food when a girl with long red hair and green eyes with a boy that had black hair, blue eyes with glasses came in.

"Hello I'm Lily Evens head girl and this is James Potter head boy." said Lily enthusiastically while James walked up and shook Hermione hand. "Nice to meet you. Dumbledore said you guys are staying at Hogwarts." He said while shaking Draco's hand.

"Yes we couldn't get here till now though. Family problems." Said Draco, playing along with the whole 'secret life' story.

Lily gave them a sorrowful look and said "Oh, we understand, so sorry." Hermione gave Draco a surprised look and turned to Lily and said

"I'm sorry but can I have a word with Draco for one minute." And walked off almost dragging Draco behind. Once out of hearing range she glared at Draco and whispered " What the hell? Dumbledore said he would explain so why are you lying?" Draco's face was absent of emotion as He replied "I was all set to live a double life, I wanted to get some of what I made up said." He responded childishly then walked back to Lily and James leaving an annoyed Hermione behind. Deciding to play along she went back to the group and they headed out of the wing.

"So were we going?" Asked Draco.

"Were going to Diagon Alley and we're getting there through the floo systems." Replied Lily, nodding his head he replied "Good to know." once getting to Dumbledore's office, James spoke the password 'Good and plenty's' and preceded walking to the fireplace, grabbed some flew and jumped to The Leaky Cauldron.

Once outside The Leaky Cauldron, Lily grabbed Hermione's arm turned to James and Draco and said "We'll meet you guys here once we're done ok? Bye" And ran off with Hermione before the men could give an answer.

"Whoa, Lily slow down my legs aren't as long as yours." Shouted Hermione and Lily came to a fast walk turned around and said "Sorry Herms but I wanted to spend some time with you away from those insufferable boys."

"Herms?" asked Hermione while popping an eyebrow up.

"Well, yes **Herms**, everyone needs a nickname. Mines Lils and James is Prongs for some reason." She said lightly.

"Well if it counts I like 'mione better." Hermione said walking again Lily right behind her.

"So were you from" Lily asked and Hermione, not wanting to deal with questions she knew were coming later decided to take the easy way out and said

"Actually Dumbledore's going to make an announcement at dinner, almost everything will be answered then." Hermione said in her 'matter of fact like tone'. So Lily decided to drop the subject and get to what girls do best. Shop.

"I can't believe Dumbledore is paying for all this." said Hermione as she and Lily sat down in a booth in The Leaky Cauldron with a mountain of bags as they waited for the guys.

"Two butterbeers please." Lily told the waitress then she looked to Hermione and asked "So what's the deal with you and that Draco fella?" Hermione rolled her eyes and nearly scoffed.

"He's a prat, I somewhat hate him but he's intelligent and can occasionally carry a good and civil conversation so I can stand him." she thought for another second before adding "sometimes." Lily just laughed and sipped on her butterbeer that just arrived.

"Time to go!" shouted Draco as he ran into The Leaky Cauldron with James at his heels.

"Wait a sec what did you do?" asked Lily angrily as she glared at James who, with a broad smile replied

"Set off one of those muggle fire crackers in a crowded store now hurry lets go!" He said while grabbing their stuff and running to the fireplace Lily was mumbling threats under her breath while Draco was saying it was worth it. Once all back at the castle Lily looked at James

"Aren't you supposed to be setting an example?" She nearly shouted. James, still smiling, answered "Aren't you supposed to have a sense of humor?"

"Oh, haha head boy your hilarious! Maybe you should just grow up!" Shouted Lily as she walked out of Dumbledore's office. James ran out after her and yelled "MAYBE YOU SHOULD JUST STOP BEING A BITCH!" And stalked off leaving the two time travelers all by their lonesome.

"Well that was entertaining." said Draco as he headed for the dining hall leaving his supplies behind (seeing as the headmaster had yet to assign them a room) with Hermione right behind him.

"Draco you think this will go over well?" asked Hermione. Draco appeared to be thinking then after a good minute he replied "No but hey what's the worst that can happen?"

"Umm you not being born." said Hermione in a quiet voice.

"Well see that's the worst but you and your time traveling self can just hop back further in time and stop us from doing what were about to do." said Draco. It was times like this that his intelligence really shown through. "Bet that would feel cool. Not existing and then existing." and that's were his stupidity shown through. "That would work if I actually had any control over said time traveling power." said Hermione.

"Aww but I wanna know." whined Draco, getting pouty and crossed his arms. Hermione looked at him and busted out laughed which he joined in and then she said "You are a weirdo Draco Malfoy." and they walked to the hall in better spirits than before. They reached the doors to the dinning hall in minutes and when they got there they were greeted by a very nervous looking Minerva McGonagall who noticed them as soon as they came into sight.

"Your the students from the future?" She asked looking skeptical. Both Draco and Hermione nodded their heads and watched their now younger professor sigh with relief. "Good he's about to start but he wants you both in there before he does though. You know, to introduce you as students." With that she opened the doors, walked to the teachers table and whispered something to Dumbledore. The headmaster seemed to be just as nervous as McGonagall but was far more calm and collected. With a nod he got up and cleared his throat so all the students were looking up at him.

"Good evening students. I have two new students to introduce to you, their house is Gyrffindor " a loud cheer was erupting from the Gryffindor table "Their names are Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy." at the end of Draco's name there was many whispers to be heard and one very pissed of sixteen year old Lucius Malfoy who began yelling at them.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY YOUR A MALFOY! IM THE MALFOY HEIR! ME AND ONLY ME!" It was all quiet and the only ones not startled by an angry Lucius was Dumbledore and Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy these are no ordinary students, they come from someplace completely different than you or me." said Dumbledore but Lucius just turned to him and shouted

"OH REALLY, WHERE DO THEY COME FROM THEN? THE MOON?" Half the students laughed but the other half was still to confused about the names to do much. Dumbledore looked at Lucius and in a loud tone so everyone could hear him he said

"No, Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger are from the future." everyone was too stunned to say anything. Half of them had their mouths hanging open the other half looked as if their eyes would pop out of their skulls if they got any bigger. Desperately wanting to end the uncomfortable silence Hermione said the only thing that to her seemed to fit.

"Surprise."

--------------------------------------------------end chapter------------------------------------------------

-yea its longer cuz a few reviewers wanted it to be longer

- -this took me fucking forever to write

-if ur not grateful than be grateful u bitches

-and i do no ur women cuz who else would read a romance story this long and stay focused

-lol

-pretty sure next chapter will have a snape / hermione scene in it along with a draco / oc

-her names gunna be evangeline

-ironicly enough this chapter was written at ungodly hours **_while_** eating pizza

-ud get it if u read the before chapter thoughts

-sparxXx


	4. Chapter 4

-yea chapter number 4

-i dont own the narnia stuff

-introduction of evangeline

-the oc

-recap: they've just been outed so now the whole school knows their from the future

-enjoi

---

Desperately wanting to end the silence Hermione said the only thing that to her seemed to fit.

"Surprise."

---

It was quiet for a good five minutes till Lucius spoke

"What?" Draco began

"You know 'surprise' astonishment, something suddenly unexpected-" "I highly doubt **that's** what he meant!" Hermione said either on the verge of laughing or on the verge of smacking him in the back of the head. Draco only shrugged. Dumbledore apparently not wanting to waste more time began with the explanation.

"Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy are from the year 2006 and were brought here by magic unknown to us. What we do know is that they were sent back to this time to change their future. Miss Granger would you mind explaining your future from here, I doubt Draco would be able to do it without many jokes and much sarcasm." 'W_hat makes you think he wont still do that!' _Thought Hermione as she began a long winded story.

"Um, ok well I guess I'll start in the beginning. Well James Potter and Lily Evens get married and have a son named Harry, which is my best friend. They refuse to join Voldemort resulting in their murders, but when they tried to kill Harry, Lily's love made it impossible so Harry Potter is the only person to ever live after being hit by the killing curse. Sirius Black was blamed for their deaths and was sent to Azkaban when it was really Peter Pettigrew."

She let the knowledge sink in a little before explaining more. Many people were amazed at what she had said so far, the only people mad were Lily and James who seemed more pissed off that they were married and have a son than dieing. Of course Sirius was pissed off at Peter for his future betrayal. Lucius was still stunned that they were from the future and he probably put together that Draco was his son because every few seconds he would look strangely at him. Voldemort was already rising in this time and only made a few appearances so far but he wasn't as notorious yet as he would be after the future incident with Harry.

"Voldemort was weak from the encounter with James, Lily and Harry so he went into hiding until Harry, Draco and I went to our first year of Hogwarts where he then resurfaced in a failed attempt to steal the Sorcerers Stone. Second year he opened up the Chamber of Secrets which unleashed a Basilisk in the school that petrified a few students including myself."

"WHICH I WAS BLAMED FOR!" Shouted Draco but Hermione ignored him and continued,

"Harry used Godric Gryffindor's sword to kill the creature." People were shuddering left and right at the mentioning of Voldemorts name and many were whispering about how she can tell all of this so void of emotion. Hermione wasn't even looking at anyone; she was starring at the wall to avoid the people looking at her. She was glancing at Draco every few seconds to see if he was still there or if he had disappeared because of their meddling with time. Or of him getting bored.

"Our third year Sirius broke out of Azkaban which caused the wizarding world to break out into a panic, he tried to kill Peter who was in his anamagi form for the past twelve years as my friend Ron's pet rat. And our fourth year was the Triwizard Tournament. Harry was tricked into the tournament and almost got killed multiple times, the year resulted in Voldemort returning to full power and the death to a Hufflepuff student named Cedric Diggory." She took a moment of silence for Cedric, although no one knew it, she and him were always studying together and got each others jokes. She was shaken up by his death but had moved on. Everybody was quiet even Draco who mumbled sarcastic remarks every few sentences. She decided to continue.

"Fifth year was difficult, with all that happened the previous four years the Ministry of Magic was having doubts about Dumbledore and ordered a vile woman of the name Umbridge to take over for the year." Draco chose that time to shout,

"The fat bitch should have gotten more than what she got" No one told him to be quiet because most knew that Umbridge was a bitch, even in this time.

"The year ended with a fight at the Ministry of Magic over a prophecy with Dumbledore's Army and the Death Eaters the main casualty was Sirius Black who died protecting Harry." Hermione was starting to get somewhat emotional but knew she had to have the story told so she went on "Lucius Malfoy was sent to Azkaban because he was found guilty as a Death Eater" Draco suddenly began glaring daggers at his father with the utmost hate. "Harry and Dumbledore began searching for the Horcrux in sixth year. Horcrux are objects which souls have been attached to and wouldn't luck have it Voldemort produced six in order to claim immortality in a sense." Hermione looked at Draco for permission to explain further and all that Draco did was look at the ground and nod, obviously ashamed of what he had done. Hermione decided to be more kind to Draco about this part

"Draco, being a son of a Death Eater, was raised to be a Death Eater so his first mission was to kill Dumbledore." Many gasps were heard along with muttering but Hermione ignored them and continued "Draco couldn't kill Dumbledore but Severus Snape did."

Talking had erupted and many mean looks, glances, and threats were shot in Snape's direction. Severus Snape seemed to be stunned that he would be the one to kill Dumbledore someday. Sure he didn't like him but kill, Snape didn't think he could. He was now getting some food thrown at him when Hermione shouted

"Hey! He didn't do it yet so there's no reason to throw dinner rolls!" Draco decided to step in and defend his former potion master.

"That's why we came here to make sure it doesn't happen!" Everyone seemed to be thinking about Draco's words. Sirius had stopped holding Peter in the head lock, James and Lily stopped their quiet argument, Lucius was now trying to figure out who Draco's mother was by looking at all the girls he liked and what they had in common with Draco, and Severus looked severely pissed.

"Do tell what happens next Miss Granger." Urged Dumbledore '_he's taking the news of his own death a little too well.'_ Thought Hermione and continued on.

"Me, Harry and Ron Weasley began searching for Horcrux after school let out and we searched until Hogwarts reopened in the fall but we only found one Horcrux. We all thought that education was needed if we were to outsmart the dark lord." Draco chose this time to start talking again.

"And the rest is history, I became head boy because the new headmistress McGonagall let me back in school because it was in Dumbledore's will and because I had second highest grades, Hermione's being top. So we were both heads then for some reason were thrown into the past. Don't know why or how but it's really cool. "

Severus, having heard enough ran out into the hall. Hermione felt bad for him having to hear his life in such a horrible way. Not to mention the fact that he kills a man almost everyone loves, and most likely has people hating him for something he didn't even do yet. '_This whole trip is starting to suck' _thought Hermione, immediately starting feeling guilty about telling their story. Lily and James ran off somewhere probably to discuss what just happened and left a still very pissed off Sirius and Remus with a cowering Peter. Lucius finally spoke to Draco and was the first to speak with them after Hermione and Draco were done with their explanation.

"So your my kin?" asked Lucius. Draco looked at him in the eyes and answered,

"Yes, and before you ask her names Narcissa Black." Lucius uncharacteristically blushed and looked away to look if someone had noticed him being told who would have his son. "Do me a favor though, don't beat us, or wear that ugly alligator robe." And with that said Draco left a slightly confused Lucius. Dumbledore had left his spot at the head table and walked up beside Hermione.

"You did well Miss Granger so why do you seem so sad." Asked the headmaster, casually peering over the confused mass of students. She smiled somewhat and replied, "I was the bringer of bad news, I don't think many would be happy to have that job." Looking around at the students quietly discussing what happened Dumbledore laid a wrinkled hand on her shoulder.

"Well I do believe the students took it quiet well." Hermione couldn't help but chuckled. "Really? So James, Lily and Snape running off to only god knows where, Remus and Sirius being mad at Peter for something he is going to do and the whole school hating Snape for a tragedy he's going to inflict thirty two years from now is considered good?"

Dumbledore gave a light laugh and continued

"Do you see them rioting? Miss Granger probably the toughest part is now over, you did well. Now hopefully, all will fall into place." With that he started walking away but stopped a few feet away from her and said

"If it helps my biggest worry is Mr. Snape if you feel horrible by the noble act you just did you may try to cheer him up. There is a secret room behind a wall rug that is in the dungeon, the rug is next to the suit of armor. That is where he spends his time in if you wish to confront him. If not then I want you to make sure that two of the Maurders do not kill one of their own." He said with the twinkle in his eye returning. Not feeling like being near the large crowd that continually starred no matter how hard she tried to ignore, Hermione chose to check on Snape. Heading out of the hall and towards the dungeons she began to hear moans, knowing that nearly all the ghosts we're in the dining hall currently she kept her eyes and ears open to see what was causing the noise. Hermione unfortunately found it. It being James and Lily snogging like they were trying to eat each others tongues. Trying desperately to get away from the awkwardness of finding them she began to almost run to the hidden room unnoticed by the two.

Finally getting to the large suit of armor in the hall, Hermione checked to see if anyone was around before entering, not seeing anyone she looked behind the rug to see if there really was a room behind it. Sure enough there was a short dark hallway which lead to a large oak door. Coming to the door she wondered if she should knock _'why should I knock, it's not like it belongs to someone!'_ Then swiftly opened the door to find a semi large room with a normal sized table in the center complete with cauldron and burners. On the wall furthest from her there was what she believed a storage closet. There was a bed in there too. Not a fancy bed but still one that was certainly in good shape, looked as if it was still used from time to time. And on the wall on her right side was a couch which had a distressed looking Severus Snape laying on until he heard the door open. Once he noticed it was Hermione he became livid.

"Why are **you** here? And how the hell did you know where here was!" Spat an angry Snape._ 'ok I suppose that was needed.' _"Listen I'm terribly sorry you or anyone for that matter had to hear that but it needed to be said and-" "-Oh, it needed to be said huh, well guess what! Now this stupid school hates me even more and this time for something I didn't even plan on doing!" interrupted Snape, who was now backing Hermione towards the wall and near the point of hysteria and mumbling something about people other than Maurders are going to try to kill him.

After about ten minutes of solid whining from Snape, Hermione had had enough and shouted

"ALRIGHT! Your life's going suck! I'm **SO** sorry but so will others, Peter is going to get the crud kicked out of him. Now shut up so we can talk!" Her slight outbreak had worked in shutting him up and he was now quiet but looking at her strangely. _'Wow I actually made **the** Snape shut up'_ Hermione mentally mused, she was about to talk when he had beaten her to it.

"Is that why you were being a huge bitch in the hospital to me?" He asked in a cold tone. Hermione didn't expect him to question anything from the previous night and was silent for a few moments before responding.

"Yes, sorry. I know that I shouldn't have treated you that way just because of something you're supposed to do. Forgive me?" Explained Hermione while keeping her eyes low. It was quiet for a few while Snape was silently contemplating. She was still standing in front of the open door to the hallway and he was barely three feet away from her. After what felt like forever, Hermione finally got her answer when he said.

"Fine but how did you know about this place? I didn't tell anyone, it's not even on Potter's stupid map." She smile somewhat remembering the Maurders map, and responded

"Dumbledore told me about it, he said he was worried about you." His mood seemed to pull a 360.

"So **that's** why you came here looking for me! Orders from Dumbledore eh? Screw that, get out!" Hermione couldn't believe how fast Severus got angry and blew up at her, she wasn't going to take this kind of abuse from him, not now.

"HEY! I didn't come down here just for Dumbledore! True he told me about this place and that he was worried but he also wanted me to not let Pettigrew get killed! I came down here because I know what its like to be exiled and it sucks! So, sorry I didn't want you to feel like what I use to! YOU BIPOLAR ARSEHOLE!" She shouted harshly. Stunned by her sudden outburst he was silenced for a moment before asking in a defiant voice,

"How would you know what its like to be exiled? You look like you have a lot of friends." Hermione couldn't help but laugh at that. Her? A lot of friends? The whole idea just seemed funny to her but Severus took it offensive and started glaring daggers at her. Then she noticed and began to explain herself.

"I basically only have two real friends and before that I had none. I made them both when I first came to Hogwarts and even then it took awhile before they would think of me as a friend. Before that they just saw me as someone to copy homework from. Sometimes they still see me as that." She said looking at the ground. Understanding how she felt he asked why she didn't have more Hermione shut the door and walked to the couch where she sat down and continued.

"I'm Muggleborn," Hermione stated and took notice of how he suddenly hesitated walking to the couch after she announced that. "And, well, you know how you're too smart for your own good?" He nodded again knowing how that went, considering he went through that himself. "That's how it is with me. I am the insufferable know it all witch. What about yourself? I only know you as the grumpy, greasy, potions master." She added making him look somewhat surprised to hear her say that, turning to her Snape asked "I'm a grumpy, greasy, potions master?" While popping an eyebrow up.

'_Damn' _"Yes, you were my potions professor for the past six years and you sort of made my life miserable. Along with many other students, actually they were scared of you. You and your 'bellowing robes'." She said air quotations and a small smirk in remembrance. He just stared at her then turned away and asked if she liked potions. '_Wow didn't see that one coming' _Hermione thought sarcastically then responded,

"Yeah, potions are cool, I've always liked them. I even made a successful polyjuice potion in my second year. But accidentally used cat hair and I had some of the furry characteristics for about two weeks." It was at the end of that gloomily said sentence that he started chuckling. She half smiled and after a while added "Yeah ha ha lets laugh at the girl who was once a cat." He sobered up after a few more minutes of light laughter and spoke.

"If it makes you feel any better one time I added a wrong ingredient on accident and it turned my hair blonde for a week." Now it was Hermione's turn to laugh. The mental image of a blonde Snape made the chestnut haired witch falling on her side from all the laughter so now her head was almost touching Severus' lap. She stopped laughing long enough to look up and see what appeared to be a small blush on teenage Snapes cheeks.'_Odd. I thought that his blush would be deeper because he's so pale.'_ Deciding to keep him uncomfortable and feeling uncharacteristically daring, she put her head on his lap and was looking up at him '_There we go. he's looking like a tomato' _She thought while seeing his face go from small blush to 'all the blood he has in his face' red. For a moment she expected him to stutter worst than Neville Longbottom. Much to her surprise he spoke well for a guy who had a girls head in his lap.

"M-Miss Granger I don't think-look at the time I think I should get back to the dorm I'll see you later." He said hurriedly while jumping from the couch and walked out of the hidden room. '_Well that was… strange.' _Thought Hermione as she lay on the couch for a few moments before she too got up and left the secret room. She walked out of the dungeons and towards Dumbledores office. When she got there it was 9:12 and Malfoy and Dumbledore were already there.

"So have fun with our future professor?" Asked Draco in a playful tone. Dumbledore still seemed to be sort of down on the fact that they dropped the bomb but Hermione shrugged it off and answered. "Well he's more fun than hanging out with you if that's what your asking." Looking somewhat downtrodden, Draco was about to respond when Dumbledore quickly spoke.

"It appears our other guest has arrived." Both Hermione and Draco looked to him and were about to ask 'what' when a knock on the door interrupted. _'How the hell does he do that?'_ She thought as the headmaster ordered "Come in" A pale, thin woman walked through the door. She seemed to be glowing, and had blonde almost white hair that flowed down to her elbows. Her eyes were a pale bluish green and her face seemed to be devoid of all emotion. "Draco, Hermione this is Evangeline. She, like you is from the future just a different time." Explained Dumbledore, Hermione and Draco were surprised and both shook her hand.

"So **when** are you from Evangeline?" asked Hermione while going to set down in one of the office chairs. "2019" she said in a soft milky voice. Draco couldn't take his eyes off her. Not that Hermione could blame him, there was just something about her that drawn your attention to her.

"Miss Ardell here came back in time for the sole purpose of helping you two in your goal." stated Dumbledore motioning to Evangeline. '_So she's thirteen years ahead of us and has come to help us do something were not even sure were supposed to do. lovely.' _Thought Hermione.

"I've been here for a week and if you come with me I'll show you to your rooms." said Evangeline.

"Wait rooms? Aren't we staying in Gryffindor tower?" Asked Hermione.

"Well" started Dumbledore. "I believe it would be best for you two to have your own room instead of rooming with the others. They don't trust you and I believe it to be wise to keep you separated." Said the headmaster, suddenly looking very tired.

"Are you alright professor?" asked a concerned Evangeline. "I'm fine my dear, just all the excitement today that's all. Well off to bed all of you." Dismissed the headmaster, and all three walked out of the office. While walking towards Gryffindor tower, Draco turned to Evangeline.

"How did you..." He seemed unable to find the right words so she answered his almost question as if she read his mind

"I apparently left a journal for myself so I would find it in the future, it tells me all that I've told you and will tell you. I'm the one that holds the answers to what's going to happen in this time. But just so you both know I'm only reading as far as we are currently in time, I'm not reading ahead, well too far ahead." She added with a small chuckle.

They walked for about five more minutes till they reached a portrait that contained a lion (that seemed to be sleeping), a snake (that was trying to climb a tree), and what looked like a green phoenix that was perched atop the lions back. The phoenix noticed their arrival, turned to the snake and asked "Whose turn is it?" the snake fell and shouted "I was almost there! You couldn't have asked that lazy lion! Hiss Now I have to start ALL OVER AGAIN!" then he began once more to try to climb the tree. The green phoenix turned back to the three and said

"Sorry about him, he's a little cranky today. Password?" Both Draco and Hermione looked to Evangeline who answered "Trinity" '_Oh yes lets make the password relative to our situation. Clever. Three time travelers who need a password, couldn't it have been tres_?' Sarcasticly criticized Hermione. The phoenix nodded its head and the portrait swung open, allowing them to enter. Their common room was the same size as their old ones only the couches and pillows were Gryffindor red and Ravenclaw blue. After getting over how nice their new living space is Draco spoke

"So I'm guessing your a Ravenclaw." She nodded her head 'yes' then said "We each get our own rooms, Draco yours is up that staircase and Hermione yours and mine is up this one. We're right across the hall. If you'll excuse I'll bring back your schedules." And with that she left.

"So what do you think of her?" asked Hermione once the blonde was out of sight. Draco thought about it for a second the replied with a dreamy look

"She seems a little too nice, but is obviously gorgeous." Hermione asked another question

"There's something about her, do you feel it too?" Draco smirked

"Yes but that feelings in my pants, where is **your** feeling?" "SHUT UP!" shouted Hermione ending their little chat. Evangeline returned with their charts just for them to notice that they still have the same classes the did when they were back home.

"Well I'm going to bed" Spoke Hermione "Goodnight Evangeline it was nice to meet you." Standing up she shook Hermione's hand

"It was a pleasure, I'll see you tomorrow." She said, Hermione then turned to Draco and said "Play nice and goodnight." then left the room to find hers. She got to the top of the steps and looked down the hall and ten feet away was two rooms across each other just like Evangeline said. She walked up to them and noticed their names were on the doors and walked into the room with her name on it. Unlike the dorms she shared with the other girls back in her time this room had carpet, curtains and a larger more comfortable looking bed. She had a dresser, desk and a small bookshelf untouched by books. Her items that she purchased earlier were next to her bed waiting for her to unpack them. No doubt brought up by poor enslaved house elves. After looking around her room she began to unpack, and of course being Hermione she categorized which items she would put up first. After organizing them she began putting them up, she got to the last group and she slowed down. She bought many books in Diagon Alley, half of them on time travel.

She knew they needed to get back to the future but now they have to stay in the past for X amount of time. '_Wish Evangeline could' a cleared that up for us, let us now how long we stay here at least._' She thought grumpily. After slowly putting away her books she noticed she had her own bathroom and decided to take a shower. That would hopefully get rid of this headache that was starting to form. She looked in the bathroom expecting it to be small but to her surprise it was almost the size of her room. Pale coral tile was everywhere and she had a walk-in shower in the corner and a large bath tub near a charmed painted window, much like the one in the prefect's bathroom. Looking at the window she noticed that strange looking animal-like pixies were charmed in the glass and were happily fluttering around in the glass. Not wanting to take forever cleaning herself she chose to take a shower, heading over to a small vanity near the sink that was close to the door, and grabbed a towel from it. She began messing with the temperature trying to find the right setting. Not wanting to get a large headache she thought about her day and what will happen. The Maurders, Lily, Severus.

'W_ait **Severus**?" _Hermione thought to herself_. "When did he become 'Severus'? Why isn't he still **Snape**? Dimmit, those moments we shared is making me think more friendlier of him but I cant be serious! I know him as a student now not a teacher, that's why he's Severus now. No, that doesn't explain much. But we are equals now right? _

_'Please, I'm a Mudblood, he would probably never get passed that.' _

_'Yes but he shook it off earlier' _

_'He hesitated' _

_'So what, I hesitated to go check on him' _

_'Oh shut up!' _

_'I would but then I remember **I'm arguing with myself**' '...Damn'_

Finally getting the water right she undressed and began to shower pondering if she should go to the meals or not, 

_'I don't want them looking at me' _

_'Well what did I expect, I shattered some of their worlds Hell I'm surprised we haven't heard from Sirius or James yet. We just told them that A) their life is gunna suck and B) their gunna die' _

_'True but how would they get in here?' _

_'Its James and Sirius' _

_'hmm good point_.'

After getting done with her shower Hermione dried off and walked back to her room, changed into her pajamas and began reading a novel she bought when she was with Lily.

_'Every girl needs one.'_ She remembered Lily said, _'Boys have sports and girls have these to escape from reality.'_ She was right, she enjoyed reading The Chronicles of Narnia when she was younger. She looked at the clock 11:23 it read. Deciding that she had enough of today she marked her page, sat the book down, turned of the light and tried to go to sleep. The main word being tried. Hermione's mind was racing and it seemed to land on her potions professor._ 'God I don't feel like losing sleep over this'_ Getting up she looked in her small dresser beside her table, opened it and began searching. After two minutes of continual search she found what she was looking for. She put a small ashtray she bought in Diagon Alley on her night stand and pulled out a lighter. She lit her joint and took a few drags from it. She figured out during the summer when her mind **won't** slow down, marijuana **makes** it slow down and allows her to sleep. After a few hits she began to feel its affect and put it out. Feeling her mind slow down substantially she became satisfied and tucked herself back in, awaiting sleep that was only moments from her.

-yea

-i no he has 7 horcrux but the 7th is harry and they didn't know that until like the very end

-its true with some people weed makes them sleepy

-my aunt sometimes has to do that

-hermione argues with herself

-it doesnt mean shes crazy it means she has either mixed feelings or her thoughts are branching off

-i argue with myself

-yea theres my oc

-evangeline-greek-means angel

-it even has angel in the name ev-angel-ine

-draco means dragon and hermione is just a name

-next chapter will be the akward days after the outing

sparxXx


	5. Chapter 5

-i do not own H.P.

-i laugh at those who think they do

-... haha

-chapter 5

-enjoi

* * *

**_RECAP_**

She lit her joint and took a few drags from it. She figured out during the summer when her mind won't slow down marijuana makes it slow down and allows her to sleep. After a few hits she began to feel its affect and put it out. Feeling her mind slow down substantially she became satisfied and tucked herself back in awaiting sleep that was only moments from her.

* * *

It was dark and the was a continuous hitting of something on wood. Hermione slowly opened her eyes and realized both were true. It was dark and they only light in the room was the soft glow of her small fireplace, and there was someone at the door. She lethargically got out of bed and went to open the door. Once she opened the door she noticed no one was there. _'great I'm sleep walking and i just woke up. lovely' _she sarcastically thought Hermione as she shut the door and began to get back on her bed.

"Don't go back to sleep" said a voice behind her which mad her jump and reach for her wand. "Chill girl it's us!" Sirius said as the invisibility cloak was dramatically thrown off him and James. Hermione groaned and flew herself on her bed burying her face in the blankets "Hey, hey, now don't go back to bed." said Sirius "It took you forever to open that door."

**"What do you want!"** asked Hermione as she slowly held her head up. "Oh you know the usually. How are you? How's your mum? Why the **fuck** do I marry that bitch Evans!" Started James. Hermione sighed and noticed Sirius had started poking at the items in her room. "Well I am having a bit of a sleeping problem, my mother is fine, and I don't know you love her maybe." said Hermione.

"Listen" Started James "I don't love that whore! I don't even like her! So why would I have a kid with her!" "Woah Prongsie this chicks smokin' shrooms!" exclaimed Sirius holding up the now roach. "How bout this, you can have the rest of it if you leave us be!" Said Hermione in hopes that he would. He shrugged his shoulders and started to light up.

"Answer me." Demanded James _'well now I know where Harry gets it'_ She thought as began to answer him "Well I don't know, why would you and her snog like mad in a corridor after dinner?" James became shocked as Sirius started choking on his laughter. "I um well you see the thing is-" "Listen! It's late and you don't have a good enough answer so if you could do me a huge favor and **leave** that would be fantastic." spat Hermione.

James quietly gathered Sirius and the cloak and began walking towards the door until Hermione stopped him "Hey how did you two get in here anyway?" Before James could answer Sirius said seriously (haha) and with a goofy smile "A man never kisses a lady never tells." And he began walking out the door again. James turned to Hermione and said " ... We followed you guys after you all left Dumbledores office." And he ran to catch up with the impaired teen.

_'this is definitely going to be interesting'_ Thought Hermione as she shut the door and walked back to her bed where she quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Because Evangeline was in Ravenclaw and Hermione and Draco in Gryffindor they only had lunch and charms together so they didn't see much of each other during school hours. Draco and Hermione's first half of classes went well considering they were only starred at relentlessly, even by the teachers. Lunch was probably the best part of the day so far because no one was distracted by them due to their stomachs, so Hermione, Evangeline, and Draco got to spend time with each other talking about themselves.

"I didn't know you studied muggle blood Draco!" Exclaimed Hermione "Well I had to spend some time in St. Mungos because my sister forced me to." "You have a sister Draco?" Asked Evangeline. Draco sighed and answered "Yes I have a sister she's twenty five and is a doctor at St. Mungos! How bout you Granger, you got siblings?" "Actually" Answered Hermione "I have four and im the youngest." Draco laughed and said " Hey are you like the weasle clan and all have brown bushy hair?" "Shut up Draco!" She said as she threw a roll at him "If your asking if were alike then yes we are. Were all have over average intelligence."

"Really, what do they do?" Asked Evangeline. Hermione turned away from Draco to look at her and said "Well Mark, my oldest brother is a scientist and should be heading to Antarctica soon to study bacteria. Kelly, my oldest sister is in America working with N.A.S.A. My sister Carrie is an author and my other brother Brian is a brain surgeon." Everyone was quiet until Draco asked "What's N.A.S.A?" Both the girls looked at him like he grew a second head and Evangeline said "It's a facility where people work to get into space." Draco's eyes went big and he shouted "No way!" The girls had to keep reassuring him with multiple 'yes way's'.

After lunch the all had charms together, Evangeline sat between Hermione and Draco. The class went well, they answered every question the teacher threw at the class, getting a somewhat mean glare from Lily Evans. The teacher even called them the gold trio, which reminded Hermione of her own time. "Hey Granger now your in two golden trio's " Stated Draco as they walked out of the classroom.

"I'll see you all later this is my free hour so I'm going to get things done, bye" Said Evangeline as she wave them while she was walking away. Their day went by well until their last class came. "Advanced Advanced Potions with every house(I meant to put 2 advanced in there) "Gawked Draco as they stood outside the classroom. "Well this will be different." Said Hermione as she began walking into the classroom.

"Hold up you two" Said their professor. She was thin and pale with stringy long brown hair. She kind of reminded Hermione of professor Trelawny. "You two coming here messed up my schedule so I've got to rearrange the entire class." Five minutes after the bell rang she was finally ready and began seating people. Hermione noticed that there were people in there from every house. Mostly Ravenclaw's and Slytherin's though. There looked to be one maybe two Hufflepuff's and then there was Lily, Hermione, and Draco from Gryffindor.

Lucius Malfoy was in there too and it was no surprise to see Severus. After a while she noticed the pattern in the seating chart. Someone from one house was sat with someone from a different house. _'please don't set me next to old malfoy'_ Prayed Hermione. She still wasn't seated and it looked like her and Draco were going to be somewhere in the back of the class. Draco was finally called to sit next to a snobby looking Hufflepuff, so that left Hermione's choices to be either Lucius, a Ravenclaw or Severus. Lucius and the Ravenclaw were called so that left Hermione and Severus in the back corner.

"Hey." Said Hermione while sitting down "Hello." Said Severus unenthusiastically. It was a slow day in potions. They just copied down a few pages from their books, which left Hermione one of the first ones done. Severus finished shortly after her. She was reading a small novel when a neatly folded paper was sat in front of her. She looked at it for a moment then opened it to look what it said.

**_'Now that I know your good at potions I want to see how good. Care to make a potion with me to find out?'_** She was quiet for a few thinking about all the pro's and con's about her decision. _'Why not'_ She thought while she scribbled down her answer. She stealthy handed it back to him and glanced to see his expression which remained expressionless. _'Typical'_ She thought as she rolled her eyes and noticed that he sat the note once again folded neatly in front of her. She opened the note again.

She was given a time and place. She had to go to the hidden room she found Severus in tonight after dinner, not that she had a problem with it but she wondered how she would explain her absence to the other two. _'Oh well I'll wing it'_ Thought Hermione as the bell rang. After leaving the class she went to her dorm with Draco and both began their homework. It was her and his free hour so Evangeline was still in classes. Draco only did half of his work and went off to, if she heard correctly _"be somewhere that isn't here"_

She finished her homework and changed into her muggle clothes. She went outside of her common room and headed to the outside of the castle to read one of her books she got from her now old professor Yenkle. She got to the tree where she used to read and sat down and opened her book. She had about an hour before dinner started and she used that time to read up on her time traveling.

After using up her free time reading she headed to the dinning hall. she made her way to her seat next to Evangeline and started eating. "Where's Draco?" Asked Hermione. Evangeline starred at her plate and said "Oh he needed to ...cool off." Hermione just looked at her and said "What did you do?" Evangeline seemed to be glaring daggers at her plate as she said "He tried being a peeping tom so I made sure he wont do that again."

Hermiones eyes widened until she smiled and repeated "What did you do?" Evangeline giggled and said "I made his palms hairy and his er... nether regions burn." Hermione busted out laughing which was followed by Evangeline. "Oh my god the little weirdo deserved it, he once walked in on me in the shower and tried one of his pick up lines. And it wasn't even one of his good ones!" And the girls continued to laugh.

Their entire dinner was spent eating and girl talk. When they were done eating Hermione said her good bye to Evangeline and began making her way to the hidden room. _'thank Merlin she didn't ask me where I'm heading'_ She thought as she continued to walk her way down to the dungeons while dodging Slytherin's who left dinner early. When she came to the room she took one final look around to see if she was being followed then went behind the rug.

She walked up to the door and opened it without knocking. Severus didn't look up to see her just nodding his head up to acknowledge her presence. She looked at what he was working on and in the cauldron was what appeared to be a powerful memory potion. "Why are you making that?" Asked Hermione. _'this is made for people who desperately want to forget something why would he be making this?'_ "...No reason." Was his reply.

Hermione didn't believe him. This was one of the strongest memory potions you can make, one of the most difficult too. There was also something else that came with the potion as a side effect but it had been a while since she read up on this particular potion "Wasn't there a side effect to this potion? Rash or something?" Severus seemed to stop what he was doing and looked like he had seen Hagrid in a tutu.

"It mixes up the users hormones to react in an unorthodox form" He explained. She noticed he was being vague so she threw out a guess "It gets them randy doesn't it?" She asked in a monotone voice. He stopped once again and replied "Yes." _'wow first try too, now lets see why would Severus Snape make such a potion?'_ thought Hermione as she began thinking out possibilities. She thought for minutes until she asked "This is for some sort of payback isn't it?"

Severus smirked and answered "Yes, yes it is" She sighed and said "Listen I'm not going to let you use that for revenge." He sneered and said "What makes you think you can stop me?" _'oh no you don't'_ "I'm a very bright witch, I believe I can think of a way or two to make sure this doesn't get used!" Things were starting to escalade. "No doubt you're smart but if you're as smart as everyone says you are you wont try to interfere!" He said in a low threatening tone.

He was standing up now and slowly moving toward her _'Jesus, he's tall'_ She thought as she kept her ground "Please! Your potion probably wont work correctly anyway, anyone can see the weak state it's in now. It's only going to work for a few hours then wear off." She said hoping to get him doubting himself. But unfortunately the plan backfired "You obviously didn't read how to create this potion, _'god I hate him!'_ it's created weak at first then its strengthened. Believe me it will work in the end!" He said in a low matter of fact tone.

He was almost against her now, so close her had to look down on her. _'I do **not** want to be this close to Snape'_ "I suggest you back away before I start throwing hexes!" Threatened Hermione. He seemed amused by her attempt at a threat '_he should take me more seriously I mean I can be intimidating'_ He gave a low chuckle and said "Alright, throw one at me." _'Oh my god he's mocking me!'_ She thought as she pushed him. Unfortunately it was right into the potion, knocking it over Severus' body.

"SHIT!" Shouted Severus as the potion fell on him. "Oh my god, I'm sorry!" Confessed Hermione as she rushed over to him. He quickly reached out and smeared a bunch of the potion contents on her. "There now we'll both be affected!" Exclaimed Severus. Suddenly Hermione got very angry. "WHAT!" Yelled Hermione "Yes, now instead of me not remembering anything it'll be the two of us in this together!" Spat Snape.

Hermione could feel her blood boiling "You prat! Are you remedial! Well both be horny and we won't remember what we've done!" Shouted Hermione in fury. Suddenly it hit him. "Shit." Was all he said. Her mind was racing and only one thought was clear "I have to get out of here." She said as she began running for the door.

Her head felt light as she got to the door and began fumbling with the door knob trying to get it open but was having sudden difficulty. Finally she got it open but before she could open it more than an inch she was pressed against the door closing it. _'w-what'_ She thought. There were two arms on both sides of her slowly inching their way to her waste.

_'Oh god' _she thought as she realized that it was Severus. "It's ...I can't stop it." He seemed to force out. Her vision seemed to be getting cloudy and her heartbeat was getting faster. He lowered his head to her neck and started kissing passionately slow. _'I can fight this as long as he doesn't find my'_ Her body jolted against the door._ 'Spot ok maybe I don't want to fight this' 'what your joking right?' 'no this feels good'_ _'please this is noth-'_ He grinded her from behind pushing her against the door more making her moan. _'Ok maybe not'_

_'I-I-can't think right a-and my sights blurry. I-I cant fight it'_ Were her last thoughts before blacking out.

* * *

-haha cliffie

-sparxXx


	6. Chapter 6

-i dont own h.p.

-this is chapter 6

-enjoi

* * *

Recap

_'I-I-can't think right a-and my sights blurry. I-I can't fight it'_ were her last thoughts before blacking out.

End of recap

* * *

When Hermione woke up her head was aching and she was laying sideways on the bed. She raised her arm and began to rub her eyes, slowly yesterday's memories came back to her. _'oh crap, what did we do?'_ She thought as she opened her eyes to see the damage done and to see if Severus was in the room still or if he had left when he woke up. _'nothing seems out of place'_ she thought, until she noticed where Severus' hand was. Indeed Severus was still in the room, just behind her _'with his hands where they shouldn't be!'_ Angrily thought Hermoine. One of his hands was under his head while the other was laying in-between her legs nearly touching her gender.

She moved slowly so she wouldn't wake him _'even though i should smack the hell out of him for touching what's not his!'_ She finally got Severus' hand off of her and began to move off the bed, she didn't make it very far though until the young potions master stirred in his sleep and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer so that they were pressed together. _'o great, he's not wearing pants either'_ Thought Hermione as she felt his manhood against her lower back. Suddenly getting **extremely** uncomfortable she began plotting a way out before he woke up and all hell breaks loose. _'Maybe I can just wake him up and cast a memory charm on him, gah no now I'm thinking like Ron! Oh Merlin what am I going to do!'_

She layed there for what felt like hours when actually it was only five minutes until she gave up on a plan and decided to fall back asleep. _'Maybe if I'm lucky ill wake up and he's not here'_ She thought as she began being lulled back to sleep. _'Well this isn't so bad, sharing a bed with someone. Just wished they'd wear pants'_ And she was asleep again.

* * *

Severus woke to someone laying beside him _'what? no that cant be right'_ He thought as he opened his eyes. _'SHIT!'_ Laying next to him was the time traveling, bushy haired, witch. _'shit shit shit!'_ He kept rethinking. _'Damn, the potion. FUCK!'_ He slowly pulled away from Hermione so not to wake her and began to retreat off the bed until he stopped noticing he wasn't wearing any pants. He sighed _'damn, now she might be pregnant'_ He thought as he slowly removed enough covers to see if she also was without pants.

He already saw that she had her bra on but no shirt until he pulled down the covers he noticed it was the only article of clothing she had on. _'She's got a nice ass.'_ He thought as he felt himself start to get hard. _'Wait, no leave. I have to leave this is not a good place to be right now ... or when she wakes up'_ Severus thought as he hurriedly retrieved his clothes. He reached for the door and opened it but before he left he stared at her with lingering eyes, then departed.

When Hermione woke up she was well rested _'and alone so my hopeful thinking came through'_ She thought as she got up and began searching for what was hers. After getting dressed and making sure her appearance was 'acceptable' she cleaned up the mess from last nights accident and left. _'thank god for spells or else I would have had to touch that potion again'_ thought Hermione as she began walking back to her, Draco, and Evangeline's shared dorm. _'...god I hope I'm not pregnant.'_ She thought as she was walking. She would have to ask Evangeline for an at home pregnancy test _'well this is the magic world maybe there's a potion or something'_

She walked slowly due to the fact she was lost in her own thought's barely noticing the few glares she received from the Slytherins she passed. _'what time is it?'_ Hermione asked herself as she looked at her watch. _'12:23 damn someone would have noticed I'm not there. well thank god its Saturday and not a school day'_

She finally reached the entrance to her dorm and spoke the password to the lion (seeing as how it was decided it was his turn after the animals bickering) and walked through to her room. She opened her door to find Evangeline laying on her bed with her sleeping. Apparently she was sleeping lightly because she woke up when Hermione quietly closed the door. "So where has our bright witch been all night?" She asked in a curious tone while rubbing her eyes. _'I must have kept her up all night worrying over me, she's still in her pajama's'_ Hermione guiltily thought.

"I'll tell you if you promise not to freak out and yell at me." Said Hermione as she sat down her bag and also layed down on the bed next to her friend. They were laying so that they were next to each other with the others feet near the others head. "I wont yell if you don't need to be yelled at." Hermione shrugged, it was a good enough answer for her, and began explaining.

"Well you know how I left after dinner? I went to a room with Severus Snape to make a potion." She paused gathering the words she was going to say. "That's not yell worthy, why would you think it is?" Hermione began playing with her fingers and added "There's more." Evangeline propped her head up on her hands to look at the chocolate eyed girl and asked "How much more?" Hermione bit her lip and answered "Um, a lot more." Evangeline gave out a sigh and fell back on the bed and told her to continue.

"Well he was already there working on a potion so I looked and seen what he was working on, unfortunately it was the strongest potion thats made for memory loss that's apparently made weak then gown stronger-" "The Memoria Pérdida potion." "Yes that one, well it was going to be used for petty revenge, most likely on a Maureder, so I wouldn't let him. I tried to talk him out of it but it didn't go well so I pushed him-" "-Wait, wait, wait. You pushed him? Isn't that just a little elementary school?" Asked Evangeline once again propping her head up. "Shut up." groaned Hermione.

"Well yeah after I pushed him he hit the potion, which fell, on him. And so he got contaminated, and I went over to help him and he got a lot on me so we were both contaminated. And um, well, actually I don't remember what we did after that." Evangeline was listening quietly as she stayed laying on the bed but now wore a confused look. "I understand why you don't remember but why are you acting skittish about it?" Hermione was blushing furiously and continued to play with her fingers "Because the side affect of the potion is that the one using the potion gets um, horny."

Then it hit her. Her eyes got real wide as she shot up into a sitting position "Oh. My. God. Hermione did you-" "I don't remember, I don't know!" Interrupted Hermione as she crawled into a ball on the bed. "Do you think you guys um, did things together?" Asked a very uncomfortable Evangeline. Hermione sighed but didn't come out of her ball "I don't know, all the signs say we have but there's still a chance we didn't." "Well" started Evangeline "Was their blood? You know from your er, hymen?" Hermione didn't need to turn around to know her face was red. "I've had sex before so there wouldn't be any blood." All she heard was an "Oh"

After a good long silence Evangeline asked "Who did you have sex with? 'The' Harry Potter?" She asked out of possible awe. Hermione laughed and came out of her ball. "No me and Harry are just friends, it was Ron's older brother George. We liked each other and we both didn't want to be virgin's anymore so you know. But don't tell them if you ever meet them, or Draco. No one knew of the 'relationship'." Evangeline giggled and said "I didn't pin you as the type to keep a secret love." Then Hermione laughed and replied "I'm not, Ron is short tempered and is very violent, he wouldn't think twice to hit George, plus I might lose him as a friend. You know? Well what about you? Any guys?"

Evangeline looked like she was thinking and waited a few moments till she replied "Well it would affect the future if I said too much so I think so I'm just going to say I have a possible male in my future." Hermione popped one eye brow up and said "Ok but you will tell me later right?" Evangeline gave a small smile and said "Sure I just cant now, you know?" Both the girls smiled and were silent until Hermione remembered what else she needed to talk to her about "Hey do you know any pregnancy potions or something to tell me if I'm knocked up?" Evangeline laughed and said "Don't worry I know a spell." She said as she grabbed her wand.

"Lift your shirt up so we can see your stomach." Ordered Evangeline. Hermione stood up and did as she was told "Alright, **Embarazo Prueba." **she said and Hermione's stomach started to glow a faint green. "Alright we'll know in about two minutes." Said Evangeline. Wanting to fill up the awkward silence she knew would happen if someone didn't talk Hermione asked her a question "Evangeline do you have a nickname?" Evangeline thought for a moment and said "Eva I suppose." Hermione nodded and said "Cool. You can call me 'mione if you want."

After two minutes passed Hermione lifted her shirt once again and noticed that her stomach was now glowing red. "What does red mean?" Asked Hermione. Evangeline just smiled and said "Congratulations Hermione, your not pregnant." Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and fell back on the bed "Thank god, I don't want to be a mother yet." Eva just giggled and said "I don't think the world is ready for a Granger/Snape child just yet."

* * *

-yea it was a short chapter

-the only reason i made it so fast was so i wouldnt get hate reviews by ppl who hate cliffies

-but i did get this funny one

-**OMG! THAT IS SONOT COOL! u better update soon or imma cry!**

-sorry **slytherinsess** i didnt think it would make ppl mad

-lol

-sparxXx


	7. Chapter 7

-chapter 7  
-my setup does change from chapter to chapter i no and if it bugs u im sorry im trying to stick with one i like or looks better  
-enjoi

**recap**

After two minutes passed Hermione lifted her shirt once again and noticed that her stomach was now glowing red. "What does red mean?" Asked Hermione. Evangeline just smiled and said "Congradulations Hermione, your not pregnant." Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and fell back on the bed "Thank god, I dont want to be a mother yet." Eva just giggled and said "I dont think the world is ready for a Granger/Snape child just yet."

After Evangeline declared Hermione not pregnant the two went in search of the Maurders.

"Why are we looking for them?" Asked Evangeline.

"Because" Explained Hermione as they walked to Gryffindoor tower "We wanted to celebrate right? But we have nothing to celebrate with and the Maurders are ... well the Maurders are well the Maurders they'll have butter beer or something." Eva nodded her head and gave an 'oh'

The two walked until they reached the portrait with the fat lady and Evangeline breathed the passward "Gilliwig" and walked through the door way after the fat lady huffed and swung open.

"How do you know the password?" Asked Hermione.

Evangeline shrugged and said "I know people who are loose with thier passwords. I know all houses passwords except Slytherin. They're more sneaky."

Upon entering the seemingly empty common room, the girls when to the fireplace where Peter seemed to be sitting.

"Hello Peter, tell me do you by any chance have any butter beer?" Asked Evangeline as Hermoine starred blankly at him. _'It's not the man who snitches on the Potters ...yet.'_ she thought, trying not to think volitile thoughts about him.

Peter sighed and said "I know you hate me, everyone else seems to so just yell at me and get it out." To Hermione making her heart sink.

"I don't hate you ...I'm just finding this difficult." Explained Hermoine. He gave a snort in sign that he didn't believe her.

Hermione grunted and continued "Listen I know your not the same person. Right now your Peter Pettigrew, Hogwarts student, Maurder, and teenager. Not _**the **_Peter Pettigrew, evil man, who sold out his friends to the dark lord. I know the difference, just like I did with Sirius, Lupin, Molfoy and Snape." Evangeline giggled at the last part of her sentance, one glare from Hermione shut her up though.

"I'm doing my best here but it is difficult to treat everyone like thier innocent, because in my mind your not."

"So why don't you just Avera Kadevra me so I wont betray anyone?" Asked Peter as he looked back into the fire.

_'Great hes going all angsty, emo on me.'_ Mentally groaned Hermione.

"That's the whole reason why we came back. So you and others wont make the mistakes you did in my future. So hopefully one day you wont get the killing curse like you did in mine." Hermione said honestly. Her eyebrows furrowed in concern just as they did so many times for Harry.

Now that she was face to face with the boy she was able to get a better evaluation of him. He looked just as he did in the wizard photos except a little less pudgy, maybe the camera did add ten pounds or he had lost weight from the strain put upon him by the information hermione and draco provided the school. Looking closer she could tell he had dark bags under his eyes just like Severus had from too many long nights staying up deep in thought and too little sleep. his hair was much more disheveled than she had seen thus far and his clothes appeared more wrinkles from lack of care. Hermione felt like shit, he didn't deserve this, not in this timeline.

All was silent, not even the fire made much noise. Evangeline was the first to speak up.

"So um Peter how 'bout them butter beers, all three of us need a drink." Snapping back into reality he said "Three of us?"

"Of coarse " Said Eva "You didn't expect us to party without our newest friend did you?" Hermione smirked _'Oh yes and **I'm** the goodie goodie. I'm not the one recruting people to be my friend because their lonely. I suppose we could hang out with worse, Malfoy is proof of that.'_ He looked as if they were angels.

"Y-You sure? Really I can hang out with you guys?" He asked.

"Of coarse you can't expect us to be friends with just each other and the occasional blonde bugger." Giggled Evangeline. Peter looked to Hermione for permission, which she granted

"Yeah Peter, come hang with us."

It had been two hours, the three of them had spent in the girls commen room. Drinking butter beers and telling jokes. Turns out Peter wasn't all that bad once you got him in a good mood. They heard the common door swing open and thought it was Draco so none of them bothered to look up.

"What the hell?" Was shouted behind them. All turned around to see the three other maurders.

"H-Hey guys." Said Peter still on the ground.

They looked at him then Hermione.

"You do realize what he's capable of in the future right?" Demanded Sirius. Peter winced at his words. _'Damn time to do this again.'_

"Do you know that you or Remus are capable of the exact same thing?" She countered. They all looked pissed.

"Neither of us would-" "-Listen we already changed the future just by being here. The rest is up to all of us now. We know what the future holds so we can change it the way we see fit now if you dont mind we would like to continue, in peace!" Barked Hermione. No one would guess she had such a temper by her book wormish exterior.

Hermione was giving them a glare that could easily serpass both Snape and Malfoy. James was the first to speak up although weakly from the girls outburst.

"I-"

"Don't care, get out!" shouted hermione with an unforseen rage as she pointed her finger at the door. her glare had reached a level that could strike fear into any one of their hearts and would probably wake them up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat from nightmares of the scene that just occured. Hermione did not make friends easily, let alone sensative ones and she would be damned if someone tried to hurt one of her friends. None of them said anything as they left with thier tails between thier legs, leaving the three alone once again.

"Damn 'Mione, good job!" Exclaimed Eva. "Yeah, it was pretty sad that you had to do that for me but that was still amazing!" Congradulated Peter in awe of how explosive the little bookworm could be.

"Well my dear," started Eva as she through her arms around both Hermione and Peter. "Looks like your stuck with us Pettigrew, Too bad." They all burst into laughter and continued with their celebration.

All of Saterday the three of them hung out, even Draco was with them a short while. After dinner they all got their homework and worked on it in the girls commen room, Hermione finished her homework on Friday so she read a book and helped Peter out occasionally. Evangeline finished hers first and also began reading a book while Peter worked a little more on his charms essay. All was quiet with the exception of the scrawling of Peter's quil on the parchment and the pages being turned along with the crackling of the fire, but besides all that it was pure quiet.

"Why do you guys think I did it?" Asked Peter while still writing. They knew what he was talking about, his infamous betrayal. Both the girls gave the other a worried look as they thought out what they would say. Evangeline spoke first.

"Well maybe it was a power thing you know. You saw oppertunity and I suppose you took it." Peter didn't seem satisfied with just her answer and asked Hermione what she thought.

"Well, it doesn't look like they include you in much maybe it was for them not being there for you, treating you equally. A person can only take so much." She said almost sorrowfully. He stopped scrawling enough to shrug and continued to write his paper. Hermione let out a sigh before returning to her reading. She honestly was not prepared to answer such a question but the proud glance she recieved from Evangeline and the content aura resonating from Peter told her she made the right choice of words.

_'Today went well considering how it started.'_ Thought Hermione as she climbed into bed. The rest of the night went well resulting in Peter leaving after completing his essay, and Hermione heading to bed shortly after.

_'Wonder if this changes things with Severus.'_ She hoped not, she enjoyed his company now more than in the future but figured it would.

_'Well of coarse, now he's hot, it makes him a bit more tolerable.'_ She thought unfortunately as she shook her head. Hermione never considered angsty and brooding her type. It wasn't like she was not attracted to boys who were darker, in fact she liked them slightly alternative. Regular boys were usually far too immature and with the sort of life she lead with Harry and Ron the average male just couldn't keep up, emotionally speaking of coarse. Hermione was hoping to avoid this sort of situation once she accepted the fact she was stuck in the past with so many people whome she grown up with. Though honestly Hermione was expecting her affections to be more toward Lupin than Severus. Sirius was far too bold for her liking and a bit of a playboy git at this age.

Hermione shook her head. Boys were the last thing she needed to think about. Grades where her number one priority no matter what century she was in. Finding out the reason they were all in this time should probably be number one though honestly. She doubted Draco and Evangeline put their grades on such a pedistal but with the way her life has been going Hermione didn't mind using her grades as an anchor to normality.

Hermione got up and started making her way to the bathroom. Sometimes a warm bath was just what she needed to think about other non-stressful topics.

She began running the bath as she took off all her clothes except her under wear and began pulling her hair up infront of her full body mirror. Hermione's body went stiff as she noticed something dark on her hip. Hermione had to think a moment, she wasnt very clumsy and honestly didn't remember hitting her side against anything. She remembered she didn't have any bruises from falling on Severus when she arrived when it hit her. She must have recieved it when the potion went wrong. Though it didnt hurt like a bruise it was just sensative and discolored.

"Duh, it's a hickey." She sighed. She only recieved one once before with her excursion with George.

_'Merlin, no wonder my jeans were hurting me, he's a vampire.'_ Hermione interupted her own thoughts to sigh in exaustion. _'Whatever i'm tired im taking my damn bath.'_ She thought as she took of the rest of her garments and slipped in her warm tub. Laying there in that porcelain bowl she was able to finally let her mind go blank, a rare moment indeed for Germione Granger.

Then another rare moment happened. She nearly cried.

Of coarse even though she was all by herself in a secure environment she digresed. Crying would solve nothing.

"What am I going to do?" She asked herself in a hoarse, groaning tone.

"Talk to me." Answered Severus.

-  
-dun dun dun...  
-yea he snuck in  
-apparently thier password sucks and is horribly cliche  
-this is a short chapter but hey so is the next one is gunna be up shortly so dont worry

-sparxXx


	8. Chapter 8

**Recap**

Then another rare moment happened. She nearly cried.

Of coarse even though she was all by herself in a secure environment she digresed. Crying would solve nothing.

"What am I going to do?" She asked herself in a hoarse tone.

"Talk to me." Answered Severus.

* * *

"What the bloody hell are you doing in here!" Hissed Hermione as she pulled the shower curtain to cover her body. _'I didnt even hear my door open!'_

"I came to talk." Said Severus as he turned away from the naked girl.

"About what? Couldn't it wait 'till I had clothes on?" Asked Hermione. She knew what the answer was going to but asked none the less.

"About last night, and this morning." He said simply.

"No not now, it was a good day and your just going to ruin it with this little chat I just know it!" Moaned 'Mione. "Not to mention the fact that I'm naked!" she stated in a loud whisper.

"Well It's not as if I knew you would be taking a bath at this exact moment and decided it would be the best time to converse with you. And if this is what I get for trying to keep a stable human relationship then fine I'm leaving!" Spat Severus as he made his way to the door. Hermione groaned and pulled just enough of the curtain so she could look at him.

"Anyone tell you that you play pity cards well?" Severus shook his head and continued to the door, but Hermione reached for her wand and flicked her wrist causing the door to shut. She muttered a spell and she knew the door was locked, ruining his chances of stomping away from her.

"Do you realize how childish that is?" He asked, wondering if it was rhetorical or not she answered anyways.

"It doesnt matter, that was not the topic you had on your mind when you were walking to my dorm, the potion incident was, so talk."

His eyelids lowered in defeat as he streightened his self up and began talking in the same boring tone Hermione remember he used in uninteresting potion lectures.

"Well, I think that what happened yesterday and earlier today should be swept under the rug and never be spoken of again."

"What? No 'are you pregnant?' or 'did we have sex?' nothing?" Appaulingly asked Hermoine. His lack of caring was astonishing. Apparently his reputation was much more important to him than their shaky newfound friendship. Hermione used the word 'friendship' loosly.

"I figure neither of us know the answer to the last question, and I simply assumed that if you were pregnant you would have found out by now and told me, then we would have an answer for question two." Replied Severus.

_'...damn'_ "Shut up!" She said in defeat.

"So is it agreed? We never speak of this again?" Asked Severus simply. Starring directly in her eyes with that false glare she remembered so vividly from her younger school days. Hermione thought hard for a moment and replied,

"No."

"NO?" Shouted Severus making it painfully obvious he was furious. "How can you say no! Why not?" He asked, full of anticipation.

"Because," Answered Hermione as she relaxed more into the tub. "We can't just pretend this didn't happen, sure we can ignore it for a while but it would just resurface later at one point. But I can keep quiet and not speak of this in public, I don't think either of us need that little bit of information floating around the school." Severus looked enraged, Hermione could have sworn she saw his eye twitch.

Hermione flicked her wrist once more, lifting the locking charm on the door. She was content. She said what she wanted to say and she enraged a hot young version of the man who tortured her in her juvinile years. Satisfaction resonated from her and was fairly sure the smirk on her face let Severus know it.

"You still wanna make that potion together? You know, as long as it's not going to be used for revenge." Hermione asked breaking the silence hoping he still wanted to befriend her. He sighed and gave a defeated look.

"Your an evil woman." He breathed as he open the door and slammed it on his way out.

The smirk was still plastered on Hermione's face.

That wasn't exactly a 'No'.

* * *

Today was Sunday. Hermione had finished her homework on previous days and had the whole day off, so today she would make the potion with Severus. She had figured out how he had gotten into their dorm, it wasn't as sneaky as the Maurders did though, he simply knocked and Evangeline opened the door letting him through. Hermione had filled her in the morning after and would cover for her by keeping Draco busy, not only to keep him from noticing Hermione was gone but to also figure out why they were seeing so little of him.

They both had been curious as to where he had been disappearing to and both had decided to just be forward with him. So there she was walking back down to the secret room.

_'Eva's got the easy job'_ She thought as she turned around a corner. It was suprisingly empty for a bording school. She was wondering what type of potion they were to be working on together, she left that decision up to Severus, which she seemed to be regreting now. Sure she got final say but it didn't help as far as suspicion goes. She got to the floor which the room was located on and began walking slightly slower. Hermione wasn't sure why but she was dreading meeting Severus.

_'Probably because he's now Severus, not Snape.'_ Thought Hermione. _'geez I dont want to get close to someone who I hated quite literally a week ago.' _She reached the entrance and went under the rug not looking to see if someone was around. Hermione didn't bother because she heard no footsteps. She continued walking till she got to the door, then she paused. She took a deep sigh _'Well I can't really go back now'_ She thought as she reached and opened the door.

"Draco?" Asked Evangeline as she looked up to Draco. They were outside sitting on a bench looking off onto the lake.

"What?" Responded Draco unenthusiasticly. She took a deep breath before continueing.

"Where have you been? I mean I know your around but, we dont know where and it's not you give us actual answers. Were just sort of curious and some what worried." Draco took all of this in silently, she took this time to study his reaction. His eyelids loweres as did his eyes so they were now on the ground. He slouched slightly, his hair was somewhat disheveled, and faintly had dark circles forming under his eyes as if he had been losing sleep.

_'__Great, the kids on drugs'_ She thought humorously as they were sitting in silence.

"Draco-" "-It's nothing I'm just... I've just been thinking a lot lately. And I don't appreciate you two weak hearted weman snooping around in my life and pretending to have '**concerns**' over me. Just because were all in the same time together does not mean were buddies. " He interjected angrily.

But Evangeline wouldnt be satisfied by such a vague and obviously evassive answer.

"I don't believe that, and you know damn well the next time you say something like that I will personally hex you into your own decade!" she threatened. "Please Draco, what is so important to think about so much that you lose sleep over it?" He lowered his head but stayed silent. Minutes passed and everything was still, as if time stopped.

"I can't handle being here with my father. I mean, I see him on a daily basis. The man's a murderer! He beat me and my mother so badly that he would use healing spells on us just to keep us from death then bring us back to that point again! I can't face him every day and act as if none of that happened! I have no reasonable clue as to what to do! According to the old wacko were supposidly needed here but I dont think I can be, or at least not without casting a forbidden spell or beating the hell out of him!" He inhaled to catch his breath as he sat in silence for a moment before continueing.

"I'm just confused as to what to do about it thats all." He finished, looking like a lost boy with no clue how to get home. In this case it was quite literal. Evangeline was silent for a moment, it broke her heart to know how the Slytherine truly felt.

"I'm sorry Draco I didn't know it would bother you like that it's just, we wanted to make sure you were ok, but I guess your not." She said as she too took a deep breath. After a few moments Eva gently grabbed his head and leaned it upon her shoulder.

"It's a form of comforting, just ...just be quiet and accept it." She told him uncomfortably, so he sat by quietly and he allowed it.

"this doesn't mean were friends." he said in a low tone. the ravenclaw rolled her eyes.

"Oh were besties. I'll have to remember to pick you up a bff momentum necklace that breaks in two the next Hogsmead trip."

* * *

"Your on time, good." Said Severus as Hermione walked through the door and sat her bag near the couch. His tone and words made her feel as if she were his student again.

"Well you've yelled at me for being late before." She said while looking at him. She knew he felt awkward when she would mention his life from her time so he pretended to pay more attention at what seemed to be a list of ingrediants most likely to be used for the potion.

"So what are we to be working on?" Asked Hermione. Without taking his eyes off the list he replied,

"Nam Fervidus." He said hastily as he underlined a step on the parchment.

"A potion that allows the us to not know fear?" Asked Hermione incredulously. Sure it was an advanced potion but Severus Snap was not a man to create a potion he didnt have an intent on using.

"Would you prefure I chose a potion for more insideous purposes?" He asked dryly.

"So we will be using this potion to help us...?" Said Hermione starting the sentence waiting for Severus to finish it for her, he gave her a sigh,

"I just thought it would help us in some unforseen way in the future, I thought you of all eople would appreciate the useful attributes a potion like this could give someone in times full of **surprises** such as these." He finished while sneering in annoyance slightly. Hermione couldn't help but feel disdain towards this boy. Calling her presence in this time a surprise was an understatement. After Severus' impassively explained they began working together on the potion.

Reading ingrediants to one another, telling the other the next step, and helped the other prepare the ingrediants. In thier minds, this was a great expirience. Little or no talking, both knowing what to do next, they worked in perfect harmony. Although Hermione would never admite it, she had always envied Severus at his potion skills. His natural ability and intuition to brew wonderously powerful elixirs could make Hermione stunned in awe if it weren't for his icy, humorless, and snarky personality.

"Alright we let it boil for a day then come back and add the pine needles. So what should we do now?" Asked Hermione. Severus looked at her and said,

"Now you leave me to myself in this room and do whatever it is you do."

_'Arse'_ "Fine whatever i'll see you tomorrow." She said as she went to grab her bag.

_'Hopefully Evangeline had more luck with Draco than I did with Snape.' _Thought Hermione.

"Today went well, I suppose working with you wont be so miserible." He said as she opened the door. _'Oh god, did he compliment me in a Snape sort of way?'_ She thought. She turned her head to look at him and said,

"You too, and Severus," He looked up at her. "Stop being such an arse, not everyone is out to get you." Said Hermione as she walked out of the hidden room once again.

* * *

It was 7 pm and the trio were in the commen room, even Peter was there. They were all quiet, Draco had his head propped up on Evangeline's shoulder again and both were reading the same book, and Peter and Hermione were playing a game on wizard chess. The only sounds that were heard was the clashing of the chess peices, Peter swearing under his breathe and an occasional page turning. Around 8 Peter had decided to return to his dorm and as did Draco, then it was just the two girls left.

"So whats up with you and Draco?" Asked Hermione propping herself next to continued to read her book she answered,

"We've bonded, he can't stand being near his father due to things that had happened in his past and I believe he had an emotional breakdown, or mental, one of those, either way he was momentarily 'fragile' and because I was there I think he feels closer to me." Spoke Evangeline in a calm uninterested tone.

"Wow, that kinda sucks, so what should we do?" Asked Hermione. Eva stopped reading to think.

"I'm not realy sure we **can **do anything, this seems like something Draco has to do on his own. Most we can do is be there for him." She Said with worry clearly written on her face.

'Moine quietly chuckled,

"Eva has anyone told you how wise you are?" She Mocked,

"I have been told." Said Evangeline stifling a giggle then added "Oi Hermione, how did potion time go with you and your lil brewing buddy?" Hermione rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"I take it not well?" Questioned Eva while tilting her head to the side.

"Well no one is contaminated this time but that doesn't mean he's not an arse." Evangeline laughed at this and said,

"Hermione dear, all men are arses, some just show that side more than others." Hermione sighed.

"Maybe it's his way of pulling your pigtales." Eva suggested with a slight smirk on her face as she continued reading.

Hermione couldnt help but roll her eyes. This was Severus Snape. The man was practically A-sexual and if he did have an attraction to a woman she doubted it would be a girl such as herself and she doubted even more that he would react in such an immature way.

Hermione suddenly had an urge to go to the hidden potion room, maybe it had to do with her curiosity or perhaps it was a bit of Ron and Harry peaking through her subconscious. _'I have wanted to explore the room a little and see what all is in there.'_ Thought Hermione. _'Plus I really don't feel like hanging around here. I've been with Eva all day.'_ With that thought Hermione got up and started for the door.

"Eva I'm heading out for a bit ok?" She called not looking back to see her. She exited the dorm and entered the hallway.

* * *

_'Doesn't he leave?'_ Mentally asked Hermione as she noted Snape was still in the hidden potion room. Apparently not because he was laying on the couch with his arm slung over his eyes, which he only moved momentarily to see who walked in then quickly covered them back up. For some reason she was reminded of when she entered the room for the first time.

"What do you want?" He asked in a tired tone. _'Wow, deja vu'_ she thought as she began walking around looking at her surroundings.

"Just wanted to check out the room more, maybe spend the night." This seemed to get him off the couch.

"Your not sleeping here I am." She cocked an eyebrow up at him.

"Since when? When did you decide to stay here tonight?" She asked in suspicion.

"Since now, your not staying here or at least not the bed." He answered.

_'That little prat!'_ "Too bad I'm sleeping in the bed with or without you!" _'He wont sleep in it, a mudblood will be beside him, he'll chicken out'_ Thought Hermione as she checked the potions supply closet.  
She finished checking the ingrediants and made a mental note to be in possesion of some wolfsbane and began to walk back into the room to find Severus in nothing but his boxers. _'Black, thier black with a green shine oh god its so obvious he's a proud Slytherin' _She thought, nearly laughed at the sight. He hadn't noticed her enter the room yet or just hadn't acknowledged her yet, she was betting on the latter.

_'I bet he just stripped to scare me off!' _She thought with slight anger. On the inside, Hermione was secretly freaking out, she was in a room alone with a nearly naked boy who had grown up into a man that killed, created massive destruction, and put her life through hell. It was times like this that made her situation feel so surreal, so crazy she had to wonder if she had actually gone insane when she was tortured by death eaters in the Malfoy mansion and all this was just a massive hallucination.

"Oh time for bed?" Hermione asked innocently as she walked stood at the doorway pretending nonchalantly to be bored, very poorly in her opinion. Through her purrifials she could see the infamous Slytherine smirk plastered on so many green and silver clad teens at Hogwarts. Hermione knew he could sense her unwillingness to fight and her intense discomfort of being in the presence of Snape in his current state of dress or rather lack thereof.

Hermione knew that Severus Snape was a man that could smell fear and would usually take advantage of it. She had known that Severus in his current age was vulnerable and insecure due to his homelife and James and Sirius' teasing but the boy before her was different. He seemed confident in his ability to make her feel uncomfortable, as if he were more powerful in his ability to contort her usual persona into this socially awkward book worm she feels she is currently.

He nearly made her jump when he began walking over towards her, slowly, as if calculating every step in order to close the gap between them. Hermione couldn't help but feel overly toasty in her jeans and long sleaved shirt, that and the half naked boy who was now standing a bit too close to her for comfort.

_'Just don't look him in the face Hermione, but for the love of god do **not** look at his boxers!'_ She mentally ordered herself, blushing furiously when she did accidently look down at the silk boxers.

"Well," He drawled out in his deep, husky voice. "I'm going to bed, if your staying the night, now would be the time to get ready. Unless, of coarse, you would like to leave." Said Snape popping an eyebrow up to provoke the witch infront of him to either leave or follow suit. Hermione fought the urge to scoff. Of coarse he would make a remark like that. Even though he was not a grown man yet he was still well on his way to becoming the master intimidater he would one day grow up into being. She knew his game, she had been playing it since she had came to Hogwarts in her first year although honestly, it had never turned her on until this moment.

Hermione quietly weighed the options and wondered if it would be worth it to spend the entire night uncomfortably enclosed with a man she secretly feared yet unknowingly yearned to be around. Ever so slightly, Hermione angled her eyes towards the floor and turned away, making her way to the bed.

She could deal sleeping with a boy platonically. She had done so with Harry and Ron before, though it had gotten much more difficult when her and Ron became more of an item but she had never done anything that she had regretted with either. Hermione can make it one night sleeping next to her future potions professor without having a panic attack.

Hermione pulled her wand out of her jeans and muttered a spell, charming her shirt. It was now longer, stretching almost to her mid thigh and much more loose. She nearly smirked as she began taking off her sneakers and sensually began taking off her jeans, pulling them down as slowly as she could without arising suspicion. Of coarse she wouldnt allow him to see anything, she was quite certain that he had seen enough of her in the tub the other night.

While setting her folded jeans and sneakers on the sofa, Hermione could just barely make out Severus sliding under the covers of the bed.

Hermione ruffled her wild curles as she sauntered over to the bed with the half naked Slytherine under its covers. She couldn't help but sneak a peek at the pale boy. He had propped his head up on one slightly toned arm.

He was watching her! And it was obvious! He didn't try to hide his ogling. Hermione could not tell exactly what kind of look was on his face. it was focused, much like Severus is normally but more so than usual. She wouldn't say that he was studying her, his eyes seemed far too glossy and his body was far too at ease.

_'He's looking at me yet he hasn't got scared away yet, whats wrong with him?'_ She thought as she finally made it to the edge of the modest bed. Severus pulled the covers back and scooted to the far side of the bed and under the covers with his back turned to her, Hermione followed in his actions. The room was silent and somewhat uncomfortable, both not wanting to be like 'this' in particular but pride wouldn't let either of them walk away.

Hermione silently sighed, she wasn't even tired yet, this was going to be a long night.

Severus finally broke the silence. "I see I left a mark on you." Hermione was suprised that he noticed from the short amount of time she was undressed before him. She thought quickly to add from his statement.

"W-wait you didnt see it. It's on my hip, how did you know it was there?" Asked Hermione in an incredulous tone.

"Interesting." He said with feigned emotion. "I was talking about the one I left on the back of the gape of your neck."

"Yes well I'm sure it will be gone in a few days although I never have gotten one before." replied Hermione not thinking much about the actual subject, she was more focused on how close they had become she could almost feel the warmth of his breathe when he spoke to her.

"Well you left bite marks on me so I guess we're even." He said adding to the awkwardness, sending a shiver down her spine with his dark velvety voice.

"I did what? I-I didn't see them." Stated Hermione. Severus turned towards her, grabbed his wand and chanted a cover up spell. Hermione remembered Parvati and Ginny using that same spell to cover hickies and blemishes. Sure enough he had a large purple hickie right on his coller bone.

Hemione was suprised that she left a mark, she had never really left a hickie before, she had never gotten one before. She acknowledged her work and rolled over facing away from the pale boy next to her. Once again the small room was engulfed in an awkward silence, Hermione resisted the urge to sigh again while she stared blankly at the stone ceiling. She could feel Snape's arm twitch every few seconds, obviously bothered by their closeness.

The bright witch couldn't help but wonder what it was like. She still wished she knew whether or not they had actually done the deed or if there was just heavy petting going on. How she had gotten a hickey at such a strange location and why did she leave one on him? Did she enjoy 'it', did he? Hermione couldn't help but feel severly under experienced, she didn't even have enough questions to ask. Did they use protection? Was there an exchange of previous partners or did they just not mention their sexual history? Hermione almost rolled her eyes at her previous mental statement. Nothing spells romance like speaking of the previous people you've had sex with.

"As much as I would hate to interupt your day dreaming, might I ask whats wrong so I may be able to attempt to fall asleep? Your constant figiting and silent sighs are enough to keep even the most oblivious awake." Harshly asked Snape.

"I'm not day dreaming, just thinking." Stated Hermione while she rolled her eyes. She knew Snape couldn't tell she had done so but hoped he knew she had anyway.

"Well I sure hope so. With all the talk I've been hearing from our professors I would assume someone claiming to be as bright as you would choose to use their brain cells in a productive manner." Snarkily replied Severus. Hermione knew he was just uncomfortable. Being his student for nearly seven years, Hermione felt she could read him best out of all his students. Snarky remarks and targeting a weaker person was just his way of alleviating strain from himself.

Hermione found it odd. someone who had been bullied so furociously became a bully himself. It reminded her how studies show that parents who abuse their kids were abused themselves as children.

"I was thinking about the incident. I have so many questions that will never have answers." She thought somberly.

"We know the answers to the important questions. I suppose in a situation such as ours, that is as good as it gets." Said Severus in vain attempts to comfort her.

"But arent you curious?" She asked somewhat incredulously.

"Curious about what exactly?" He asked in a more annoyed tone as he rolled over to face her and proped himself up on his elbow.

"About the entire night!" Huffed Hermione. "Were we evenly experienced? If not did we tease one another? What did we even say to each other that lead to knocking boots? Was it passionate or just fucking?" Exasperatingly questioned Hermione. "Did we even like it?" She asked quietly as she ran a hand through her wild hair.

Silence ingulfed the small cold room. Her words bluntly addressing the elephant in the room. The two teens couldnt help but lay in the small bed and mull over her questions they would never have answered.

"I know because your a guy it probably doesn't affect you the same way, hell you have the social skills of a giant it probably wouldn't affect you the same way no matter what your gender but I cant help but feel used and violated." Growled out Hermione as she lay on her side and bring her legs up to create a sort of ball.

"I have the social skills of a giant? That hurts Granger! I have more social skills than you give me credit for and as a matter of fact I _can_ somewhat relate to your victimized feelings." Barked Snape from his sidelaying position.

"Sow so?" She asked simply.

She could hear him shuffle slightly against the sheets. Were he older he would be able to answer her without the slightest hesitation. Although, if he were older he would not have shown his more vulnerable side to her in the first place. personally, Hermione liked it. She felt it was, dare she say, adorable, that he was nervous about telling her how he felt.

"I suppose my feelings on the matter are the same as yours, I don't remember, therefor I can not tell how I feel about the whole situation. I hate not knowing what happened between us." He said solemnly.

Hermione was at a loss of words. She couldnt explain why but her heart was racing and all she could feel was a sense of happiness. Perhaps it was from Severus feeling the same way as her. Maybe it was from the simple fact that he was brutally honest with her that would place him in a sensative role.

She smiled as she blindingly reached for his free arm. once she found his slightly cold appendage she could sense his hesitance in her touch. Hermione guided his arm to lay over her body as she wrapped her arm around his. She could feel his uneaven breath against her neck and his fingers twitch.

"Just relax." Hermione cooed. "Night."

He was probably confused, she knew. But once she felt his body relax somewhat at her words she could feel him get more comfortable, even going as far as inching ever so slightly closer to her body.

"Goodnight."

They were going to be alright if anything. She could tell.


End file.
